Forbidden Love
by Happygirl7
Summary: Wendy is Captain Hook's daughter. When she is sent to find and kill Peter pan, she is all for it. But when she meets him, they fall in love. Wendy knows her father will never approve. Can Wendy and Peter defeat Captain Hook and be together forever? Told from Wendy's POV.


"Wendy, daughter, I need you to do me a favor." My father said. I always knew this day would come. After countless hours of training, and lessons in robbery, I knew there was a point to all of it, something that my father would call "my destiny". Considering my father's a pirate, I've always known he wanted me to become a pirate when I was older.

"Anything, father." I said. My mother died when I was little. I'm all my father has left. I try my best to be his perfect daughter; doing anything he wants me too.

"Kill Peter Pan." Peter Pan was my father's worst enemy. My father blames Peter for losing his hand to a crocodile; hence why he's called Captain Hook. It's been my father's life's mission to kill Peter Pan. It's been years but he's never even gotten close.

"I want you to be my secret weapon. He already knows all my men, but he's never seen you." And no wonder he hasn't. I've never been allowed to leave the ship. "I want you to search the island. When he sees you, he'll want to help you. And once he is close enough, kill him." Father said while shining the hook that served as his hand.

"Yes, Father."

I knew that I couldn't be dressed like I pirate if I was to get close to Peter Pan. I only had a few clothes that looked like they could belong to a normal girl. A few pairs of jeans, and couple t-shirts that I had never worn. It just made me stand out from the rest of the crew. But I would finally get to wear them. I pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, and pulled them on. I threw on a v-neck, white t-shirt. I sat down at my vanity and as I combed my hair, I looked in the mirror. I looked my much like my mother. I had long straight blonde hair, that went just below my shoulders, piercing blue eyes and I had the youthful glow of a16 year old.

At Neverland, you never grow old. I used to go to the mainland, so I could age enough to be happy. After I turned 16, I stayed at Neverland permanently. I've lost count of how many years I've been 16, but I know if I hadn't come here, I would be much older. And I almost wish I hadn't come and just lived a normal amount of years, growing older each time.

As I waked down the beach, farther away from the ship, I felt free. I knew what I had come to do wasn't exactly right, but I was happy I was doing it. If Peter Pan was dead, maybe father would be happier and let me leave Neverland. And I could live my life how I wanted. But first, I had to find Peter. I laid my hand on my hip, where I had hidden my dagger. It was very well hidden, and just waiting to be used.

My father had told me all about Peter Pan while I was growing up. He was an evil, ruthless boy. He led a band of children called "The Lost Boys". I always felt scared of Peter Pan. I envisioned him as an ugly, scary, boy covered in dirt and crawling around the island. And honestly, I was starting to feel I little tense about finally seeing him face to face.

As I was walking through the forest, I saw movement ahead. I stopped and crouched behind a bush. I could hear a male voices, but I couldn't hear what they where saying. I poked my head out from behind the bush and saw them walking away. I stood up and started to jog behind them. But caught up in the excitement of possibly finding Peter, I forgot the most important thing., watch where you're going. Everything went black as I smacked my forehand on a low hanging branch and fell backwards.

"Is she dead?"

"Of course not, she's breathing."

"Are you sure? She hasn't moved in a while."

They were all whispering. I slowly opened my eyes. I was in, what looked like, a cave. It was dark, so I couldn't see much. I sat up, and saw about 8 little boys sitting around me. I jumped up and reached for my dagger.

"I told you she wasn't dead." A voice came from behind me. He sounded older than the rest. I pulled out the dagger and swung around. I couldn't see him very well, but I could tell he was maybe about 17.

"Put the knife down. We were just trying to help." He said. He reached out to take my dagger and I lunged forward. He put up his arm to defend himself and I slashed him across his forearm. He jumped back in surprise.

"Don't touch me." I growled at him. I lunged forward again, but he was ready. He jumped to the side and grabbed a sword that had been on the ground. I swung the dagger at him, and he deflected it with the sword. I kept attacking him, but I never hit him. He fought back, but never tried to actually hurt me. The fight moved outside. I must have been out for a while because it was already night, and clouds covered the moon. I flung the dagger with all my might at the boy, but he rolled out of the way. I ran to retrieve it, but he blocked me with his sword. I ran the other way, but he blocked me again. As we stood there looking at each other, the moon came out from behind the clouds and illuminated the sky. I finally saw his face. He was the most handsome boy I have ever seen, not that I had seen many boys. He was quite tall, with short brown hair, and vivid blue eyes. And he was so muscular. I could see the muscles in his arms as he lowered his sword.

"What is your name?" He asked me. I looked him in the eye.

"I am Wendy. Who are you?" I could feel my heart pounding. I couldn't look away. If this wasn't true love, I don't know what is.

"I am Peter Pan."


End file.
